


I Dream of only You

by Ccaprico



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Fluff, Werewolf!Shiro, Wiccan!Allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccaprico/pseuds/Ccaprico
Summary: Allura was trying to live a normal life. Or, as normal as she could get when she brewed potions and cast spells for a living. It was going well until her new neighbour showed up - a man with a prosthetic arm and his own fair share of secrets.So maybe she wasn't that normal, but neither was the man living next door.





	I Dream of only You

Allura was sure she did the potion right.

Three ounces of powdered ginger to four tablespoons of dittany – check. Water, honey and mint added to the mixture – check. Then, the spell that would bring the magic sealed within to the surface. Add liquid love until potion turns violet – not check. It went blue instead of purple.

Her eyes scanned through the instructions, checking she read every ingredient correctly (someone should come up with a typed version of the spell book, her ancestors had terrible handwriting). Every bowl was empty, so she hadn’t missed anything, and her spells were always correct. That wasn’t what she was worried about.

So where did she go wrong?

Tipping the failed potion down the drain, Allura started once again, pouring ginger into a bowl and grinding dittany to a pulp. For a calming potion, it wasn’t doing a good job at keeping her calm. An aspirin would work better by this point, but dammit, Allura wasn’t a quitter, and some prissy potion wasn’t about to beat her. From the sofa, Blue meowed.

Someone knocked on the door. In a flash, Allura threw the book into one of the cupboards. She didn’t get a chance to open the door properly before a voice cut through the silence. “Have you seen the new guy yet?”

Allura sighed. “Hello to you, too.”

Lance brushed her comment off with a wave of his hand, barging his way into her apartment. Without warning, he flung himself onto the sofa, groaning as he shoved his face into one of her fur cushions.

“Well?”

“No, I haven’t.” Allura glanced at Lance’s state of attire, cocking an unimpressed eyebrow at the baggy, ill-fitting clothes. She expected better from Lance. “Why do you ask?”

Another groan as Lance pushed himself off the sofa, resting his head on the armrest. “I wanted to get your thoughts on him. Like - God, Allura. He’s fucking gorgeous.”

Two months ago and she would have believed it. “You mean like Zarkon?”

 _That_ was a memory not worth digging up. With the way Lance’s mouth hung open, Allura would have thought she insulted his family. “You said you wouldn’t bring him up again!” He hissed, eyes wide. “You know how I was back then!”

 “He looked like a turtle.”

 “This guy is different.” Lance pursed his lips. “He’s like – Allura, he’s like the textbook definition of hot. You’ll know what I mean when you see him.”

Allura planted a hand on her hip and tutted. “I thought you had the hots for Keith. What are you doing looking at another man?”

“I’m allowed to look!” Lance said. “And Keith _agreed_ with me. We were talking about it, like, ten seconds ago!” Lance had a funny attractiveness scale, but if Keith thought someone was attractive... “Not that he meant anything by it. Apparently, they used to go to the same university. He moved to be closer to his workplace. I think Keith said he was a firefighter, which is weird, ‘cause Keith did piloting at university, and the guy’s obviously smart, but - I don’t know. I only spoke to him for... five minutes?”

“Maybe he decided he’d rather be a firefighter than a pilot. It’s not _that_ strange,” Allura said, settling into the armchair. A firefighter definitely seemed like the easier of the two – mentally, at least.

“...No.” Lance glanced at the doorway, as if expecting someone to barge through at any moment. He lowered his voice. “He’s got a prosthetic that Keith said was new, but he completely clammed up when I asked about it... It’s like, buff as well. I guess the doctor thought he’d look strange otherwise.”

Huh.

 “So, how high are we talking?” Allura said, leaning back in her seat. She was right to have spent money on the right furniture.

Lance blinked, before smiling. “Oh, an eleven. Easy.”

“An eleven?” That was debatable - and she hadn’t even met the guy.

Lance nodded, practically on the edge of his seat. “Trust me - you get it when you see him.”

He sounded so certain, but it wouldn’t be the first time Lance had terrible taste in a man. Still, colour her intrigued. She needed a bit of eye candy in her life; she doesn’t get a lot of attractive single men where she worked. Keeping her hopes a little lower than Lance made out would be a wise idea, especially if the man turned out to be another Zarkon. She still couldn’t get over the fact that a person could actually look like a turtle.

Something must have shown on her face, because Lance was smirking when she looked over. “You’re _so_ interested.”

“Of course I’m interested,” she huffed. It’s not like she would deny it.

“Well, don’t let me keep you. Go see him!” He shoo’ed her toward the door with a grin before she could even say no. Would she say no? _He_ looked more excited about the idea than she did. “I can’t wait to get your opinion on him!”

 “I’m guessing you’ll be staying here, then?” Lance nodded. It shouldn’t surprise her anymore. Any moment he could get with Blue, be it a five-minute walk to the grocery store or a weekend away, he took without question. It would make him the best cat-sitter if she didn’t have four more to worry about.

With a huff, she slid off the seat and grabbed her shoes. “You better not screw anything up, McClain.”

Lance held a hand over his heart. “Me and Blue will be picture perfect. I promise.”

She shot him a glare. “I’m still not over the fact that my cat likes you more than me. You should take her off my hands for a few days so my wallet can recover.”

Allura left the apartment to Lance’s booming laughter, smiling to herself. The hallway was a mess of boxes and furniture, packed together in stacks against the wall with the door opposite wide open. She could see the apartment from here, filled with even more boxes - some open, some not – on top of every surface.

Allura walked over to the door and rapped on the wood. She peered inside. There was a sofa shoved into the corner, a bench press, dumbbells and barbells lying across the floor. Her new neighbour liked to work out, then. Nothing too strange, aside from maybe the number of weights, but Sendak had been worse. Her ex-neighbour wouldn’t be missed.

She only found out about the new neighbour a few days ago, when a bang outside alerted Allura to the fact that Sendak was moving out. Both of them were happy to be rid of one another. There were no words of good-bye when he hefted his bag over his shoulder – probably filled with either weed or steroids – and sauntered down the stairs, his dog in tow.

There was a bang somewhere down the corridor, followed by a loud “Coming!” as a large man came into view.

Lance... hadn’t been exaggerating, for once. He was handsome - in a rugged, scruffy kind of way, obviously using the weights he brought daily. His undercut was unkempt, with a lock of white hair that didn’t belong, and hadn’t shaved in a few days. A scar ran across his face.

The man stuck his hand out in greeting. “You’re from the apartment across the hall, right? I’m Shiro.” He smiled, and she got a whiff of his cologne, musky and earthen with something else. God, it was overpowering.

Fighting back the urge to cough, her attention turned to his very metal hand. Right, a prosthetic.

“Allura.” A jolt shot up her arm when they shook hands, the metal chilling – no, that wasn’t it. It felt like an electric shock. She flinched back instinctively, pulling her hand out of his firm grip. If he realised her reaction to the touch, he didn’t let it show.

With a wide, sweeping arm Shiro gestured for her to come in.  Allura slipped onto the sofa, nestled between a box labelled ‘kitchen’ and one filled with books, while Shiro moved for the kitchen. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Water, please.” They were pleasantries - nothing more, nothing less. Allura kind of hated herself for expecting something different from a stranger.

Shiro set the drinks on the table before lifting a stack of boxes off the sofa. He managed to make it look easy, and her gaze most definitely didn’t wander to his arms, bulging beneath his skin-tight shirt as he disposed of them in the corner.

Nope, no way.

“Sorry about the mess,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He fell onto the sofa a moment later, legs spread and back straight, and she couldn’t tell whether he was relaxed or ready to bolt – a bit of both, from the look of it. It was kind of how Allura felt.

“You did just move in. It’s not like I was expecting it to be tidy.” She glanced around the room, trying to find something to talk about. All she saw were weights. “Uh... you have a lot of weights.”

Good enough.

Shiro looked thrown by the comment, but caught himself a moment later. “Yeah. I work out quite a lot, since my job kind of demands it.” He smiled. “I’m a firefighter.”

“I know.” Shiro raised a brow. Right, they only met five minutes ago. She shouldn’t know that. “Uh, Lance told me.”

Shiro nodded in understanding. “He’s who lives next door to Keith? He helped me unpack. Nice guy. I don’t get why Keith’s always complaining about him.”  He paused for a moment. “He carried on staring at my shirt, though. I think something was on it.”

Typical Lance, not even bothering to hide his attraction. At least Allura could be discrete with her checking out, risking a glance down. The shirt clung to his body, leaving nothing to the imagination. She could actually _see_ the shadows cast by his pectorals.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Allura said, clearing her throat.  “If you asked me, I think there’s a bit of sexual tension between them. No-one can argue for that long and not be attracted to one another.”

Shiro grinned, glancing her way. “That does sound like something Keith would do.”

“Is that why you moved here?”

“What?”

“For Keith. Lance said you two knew each other.”

With the way Shiro reacted, she would have thought she overstepped her boundaries. It’s not like she was asking about his prosthetic! The muscles in his arm twitched, and the light in his eyes faded.  “One of the reasons,” he said after a moment. “There’s a few more, but it’s nothing important.”

Which meant it was important, but he didn’t want to tell her. She could respect that.

Truth be told, the only reason Allura moved here was to escape from her family. She loved them to pieces, but between a large business and a line of magical heritage, ‘normal’ didn’t fit into her life. When she moved to the blandest, most overpriced building she could find, it had to be ones of the best choices she ever made.

Especially now.

Shiro asked what she did for a living, and she described the flower shop she owned: the hours upon hours spent coming up with new combinations for each individual, the time it took to grow certain flowers. For someone who had no idea what flower arranging was about, he listened with rapt attention. That was new. Even Lance completely changed the subject when it came up. But no, Shiro listened to her ramblings on chrysanthemums with a silent enthusiasm.

It was nice not to have someone completely ignore her interests.

“Uh, is that your cat?”

 _What?_ Allura turned, staring at the doorway – and yes, Black sat dead in the middle, staring at the two of them. Or rather, staring at Shiro.

Allura choked. “Yes?”

Shiro’s lip quirked upward. “You don’t sound sure.”

“That’s because he supposed to be with Lance.” Black remained perfectly still at the door, almost like she was waiting for permission to come in. Her tail flicked from side-to-side.

There was a moment of silence, where both of them stared at the cat and she stared back, before Shiro coughed.  “Is she coming in, or is she just going to stare at us?” It was a fair question, but he was asking the wrong person. Or cat. Black did whatever she wanted –all of them did whatever they wanted. “Does she... know how a doorway works?”

“Yes. I’m fairly sure she knows how a doorway works.”

“Just checking.”

“She can probably smell dog,” Allura said. Sendak owned a huge bulldog when he came to the apartment. It was a horrible, mauled animal by the name of Throk, who looked like it had been in a fair share of fights. Black hated that dog, and with good reason.

Next to her, Shiro went deathly still. “What?”

“The last owner had one,” Allura explained. “He was a horrible dog. Carried on harassing Blue until the guy moved away, and he barked at _everything_.” Usually at six in the morning, when Allura was still very much sleeping.

Allura almost missed the way his shoulders sagged. Maybe he was afraid of dogs? It certainly seemed like an odd reaction to have. He raised his hand toward Black, clicking to get her attention. “Here, uh...”

“Black.”

“Here, Black,” he said, biting down a smile. So she wasn’t creative - sue her.

A part of her hoped that Black would walk away, if only to see how Shiro would react, but of course not. She glided over to the man the moment he called her name, coiling around his spread legs like a serpent before settling on the floor. Allura swore she heard a purr when Shiro ran his large hand through her coat, brushing his thumb behind her ears.

She never got that. Not unless it was a particularly good day.

“Your cat is nice.” Shiro never broke his gaze with the back of Black’s head. How someone so rough could look so kind was beyond her, but he managed it. Somehow. Black hated new people, and here she was, playing with a complete stranger in his apartment.

... She might be a little envious. “Blue loves Lance, Red loves Keith... I’m feeling a little bit left out here.”

Allura wasn’t sure whether she was directing the comment at Black or Shiro, but it got a laugh out of him anyway. “I don’t think you’d like me running my hands through your hair, would you?”

“I’d get a restraining order before you could.”

Shiro laughed again, and Allura... she didn’t laugh, but she was definitely smiling. Maybe even grinning. It must have been the kind of guy he was: extroverted, easy to talk to. Maybe she should make a bit more of an effort with Shiro than Sendak and Zarkon. Black certainly seemed to think so.

“You’re using your normal hand,” she observed, glancing at the prosthetic resting on his inner thigh. She wouldn’t have said anything if it wasn’t for the fact that he reached across his entire body. It seemed easier just to use his prosthetic.

“I don’t think your cat would appreciate a metal hand on her face.”

“Fair enough. She probably wouldn’t like you anymore.” It was a good excuse, but that couldn’t be the only reason. “I’m surprised to see something so high-tech, though. It must’ve cost a lot of money to get one that good.”

His muscles tensed at the question. Allura had gone too far. Of course she’d go and screw it up, _of course_. “Yeah,” he said, his voice low. Fingers twitched as they withdrew from Black’s fur. “It’s the newest model. One of my friends got it for me.”

She overstepped her boundary. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Shiro shook his head. “It’s fine,” he said, forcing a smile. “It just happened recently.  I’m still not really over it.”

“I won’t pry,” Allura promised. The naturally curious part of her – the one that read through hordes of books and enchantments for fun, the one that liked to wander forests in the middle of the night – disagreed. But she meant it.

Shiro snorted. “As if I’d tell you.” He flashed a large grin. “I’d rather hear about the mysterious neighbour next door. I heard she has five cats - five! She sounds like a crazy cat person to me.”

 _Ouch_. Crazy cat person?

“I’m not a crazy cat person!”

“Sounds like something a crazy cat person would say. Maybe next time she’ll bring her army of cats!”

Allura huffed. “Next time? That’s awfully ambitious.”

He picked up Black, raising her paws in front of her face. Black would never let her do something like that. “I’m hoping her cat will convince her. We’re as thick as thieves, aren’t we, buddy? You’ll convince the crazy cat lady to come back, won’t you?”

“Maybe if you stopped insulting her, she might consider it.”

Allura smiled when Shiro offered Black back over to her, taking her back in her arms. “Seems like a reasonable deal.” Their hands brushing against one another. Where his metal hand had been cool to the touch, his left was hot. She was almost expecting there to be a burn where they touched, something that said ‘Shiro had been here.’

There was nothing.

Both of them stood at the same time, waiting for the other one to lead. Allura clearing her throat. “It was nice meeting you.” God, that didn’t sound cliché at all. “I’m sure you have a lot of unpacking to do.”

Shiro smiled brightly, his face lighting up. “Likewise. Hopefully, the place won’t be such a mess next time.”

Allura waved good-bye and awkwardly shuffled out of the door. She could feel Shiro’s gaze on her, his grey eyes burning holes in the back of her head. Manoeuvring through the corridor in record time, she got through the door just in time for a smile to break across her face. Okay, she could see why Lance found him hot.

Lance remained in the exact same position as when he stumbled back into her apartment, the only difference being the addition of a bright blue cat lying on his stomach. He grinned when she came in, startling Blue when he sat up.

“So, what did you think?” She really, _really_ wanted to lie and say she wasn’t interested, but that would mean missing out on all the gossip Lance had.

“...Shut up.”

Lance cackled.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

“What was your new neighbour like?”

Allura sighed as she stared at Coran through the mirror. Why he insisted on scrying was beyond her. Something to do with keeping the tradition between them? It would hold more merit if he wasn’t so open to getting a phone call or two, _especially_ when it came from a certain somebody.

“Lance told you, didn’t he?”

“He mentioned something about Shiro – that’s his name, isn’t it? – being quite an attractive fellow, and you were – and I quote - ‘head over heels’ for him. I’m guessing that’s an exaggeration?”

“Just a bit.” Not as much as she would like, though.

Coran smiled, the shadows of his face telling of a younger man.  “I guess it’s a good thing I asked you. Your mother and father would be thrilled to know you’ve found quite the man.”

That wasn’t an exaggeration. Allura wanted all the juicy gossip she could get from Lance, and he delivered. He spent every morning jogging, stretching just outside their apartment complex (if she wanted a peek) before disappearing for an hour to the gym. He went to college on a scholarship, graduating with a near perfect score in some degree Allura had never heard of before today, and when Keith came by later that day, he explained how no-one ever managed to beat Shiro on any of the simulations, be it with one year of experience or ten.

A prodigy, they called him.

“He’s nice. Very polite.” Coran raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to elaborate. “I thought he’d be a bit more arrogant, to be honest. He kind of looks the type. If he had the attitude.” She shifted in her seat. “Black loves him.”

“Black?” Coran blinked. “You mean, ‘I’ll bite anything that touches me’ Black?”

Allura nodded.

“Wow.” Coran whistled, leaning back in his chair. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Neither did I.” But Allura was used to it after Blue and Red. The cats were _her_ familiars, and yet they spent more time with Lance and Keith than with her. “He has a prosthetic - I think he might’ve been in an accident.”

She could still feel his touch, how electricity shot through her spine like a bullet. Her skin crawled, magic curling beneath the fingertips. She thought it had been a static shock, but the sensation lingered for too long. That only happened when another witch was around, but as far as she knew, no-one like that lived in the apartment complex. And Shiro definitely wasn’t a witch.

His arm, on the other hand... maybe it wasn’t a shock she felt. Clashes magic could cause something akin to an electric shock, and it wouldn’t be too unusual for a mortal to possess something of the supernatural. It _was_ the first time she ever heard of a prosthetic being enchanted, though.

Coran sighed through the mirror, rubbing his brow. “What a poor lad. Do you know what happened?”

“I was just about to ask you about that.”

Coran stared at her through the mirror. “How should I know? I’ve never met the lad.”

“His prosthetic – something was wrong with it. I felt – at least, I thought I felt - something magical about it.” Only a few witches were powerful enough to enchant something as advanced as a prosthetic. For it to work so well... it was unheard of.

“Magic?” Coran ran his fingers through his ginger moustache. “I’ve never heard of such a thing being accomplished, but I can definitely look through the records. We are dealing with magic, after all. Anything’s possible. Are you sure that’s what you felt?”

“Better safe than sorry,” said Allura. “It seemed quite high-tech, if that helps. I didn’t get a good look at it.”

Coran jolted something into a notebook, glancing back at Allura. “Was there anything else? Some hidden secrets you found?” A sly smile slipped onto his face. “Or maybe some pectorals you want to look into...?”

“ _Coran!_ ”

Her face burned red as Coran’s laugh bellowed through the mirror. “Just checking, my dear! I mean, he sounds like quite the dreamboat!”

Allura didn’t need _this_ from him of all people.

 “On a different note...” Coran straightened in his chair, fixing her with the best parenting look he could muster. “I assume you’ve been keeping up with your studies? Your parents would roll over in their graves if I let you flunk off training.”

“Yes, Coran.” Allura smiled. “Otherwise this conversation wouldn’t be happening.”

He raised his brow. “Even the runes?”

“Even the runes.”

Allura saw the tension fade from his shoulders. “At least one of us is having a good time.” He sighed.

“Is work that bad?” A government job sounded boring, but it couldn’t be _that_ bad.

His face said otherwise. “There are so many things going wrong. More and more creatures are attacking mortals, and more and more unregistered witches and wizards keep popping up. The government’s got its hands full without some orange Cheeto making a mess of normal life. And that’s not even the worst of it.”

Allura swallowed the knot in her throat. “The state of magic isn’t getting better?”

Coran shook his head, pinching his brow. “More and more people need wands, and it seems to be spreading. Nothing confirmed, of course, but the drainage seems to be moving west.”

“And the government still doesn’t know what’s causing it?”

It came out of nowhere, after all. Two years ago every witch and wizard on the planet could do magic without a wand, and now all of Europe needed one. Magic was weakening. Soon only people like her – from long ancestries of magic – would be able to use it, and then... nothing. It would be gone if they couldn’t find the cause behind it.

“There are a few theories,” said Coran, “but nothing concrete. Some people think it might be because the planet’s dying. Some just think it’s fading. People are starting to panic.”

“I can see why,” said Allura. She couldn’t imagine using a wand every time she had to fix a sofa or enchant a potion. It would be exhausting.

“You’ll tell me if you feel you magic draining, won’t you?” Coran fixed her with a worried look. “I couldn’t stand to see you lose your magic.”

Allura cleared her throat. “Of course. You know I would.”

Coran smiled. “It’s good to see you so happy,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief. “I’m sorry to do this, especially after ending it on such a grim note, but-“

“It’s fine.” Allura smiled. “I need to get to bed anyway. Work tomorrow.”

“I’m glad you’re finally acting like an adult.” Coran paused, and the biggest grin Allura had ever seen made its way onto Coran’s face. “Talk to this Shiro fellow, will you? He seems like a good bloke.”

“ _Goodbye, Coran.”_

The smile on Coran’s face never faltered, even when the clouds of magic curled in the mirror and his face dissolved into her own reflection. They weren’t related by blood, but Coran was definitely the closest thing to family she had left in the world. By her side, Black meowed, sitting patiently with her bright eyes fixed on Allura’s. She hadn’t even noticed her sitting until now.

Her lips twitched. “I guess you want to see him again too? You really took a liking to him.”

Another meow. Allura cooed, reaching down to pull the cat onto her lap. “He _was_ very handsome,” she admitted, running her fingers across the area Shiro rubbed mere hours ago. “And nice - better than Sendak, anyway.” She smiled, unable to stop herself. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

With a sigh, Allura placed the cat on the ground and slipped into bed. “You’ll see him tomorrow, okay? I promise.”

And it was a promise she aimed to keep.

 

\---------------------------

 

_She knew before opening her eyes that she was dreaming._

_The first sign was how weightless her body felt, like she could float into space if she pushed off the ground. Opening her eyes only solidified her idea. It was some kind of plane of existence, completely barren of life, but with a floor perfectly reflecting the night sky above. Everything was dyed in a purple hue – the colour of magic. And with the full moon hanging above her, it was obvious magic was at play._

_This was weird for her. Really, really weird._

_Dreamscaping and prophecies weren't exactly uncommon among witches, but they came with skill and practice - neither of which Allura had for the art. It took years of experience to unravel the future of dreams. The art of prophecy was too unpredictable for her taste - too subject to the situation and the surrounding to be any use for her. And that’s why she never learned._

_So why was she here of all places?_

_Somewhere from behind, a woman chanted in a language she couldn’t recognise, let alone understand. It was harsh-sounding, filled with sharp sounds and harsh vowels... and magic. Lots and lots of magic._

_Allura turned, scanning the area. There was nothing but purple lights and dark mountains in the distance, but behind... there. From this distance, she couldn’t be sure, but there was definitely a figure, their palms up and crackling with magic. Her body wreathed in ceremonial robes, skin ashen and face hooded. She wasn’t facing Allura._

_She almost missed it in the darkness, but something was there, standing in front of the woman. It blocked out the stars, standing on its hind paws as it lumbered forward. Even from this distance, she could hear the thud of its paws against the ground, sending vibrations up her spine._

_A werewolf._

_She’d never seen one up close before. Its frame was monstrous: huge, towering over both the witch and Allura, and thick with muscles that could tear Allura in two. One swing of its claw would probably tear her in two – let alone the woman. And yet she looked unafraid, still chanting in the unknown language as the beast drew ever closer._

_Black lightning shot from the witch’s fingers._

_The beast roaring in pain, keeling over as the attack struck its arm. She’d never heard something so loud, so painful. The limb came off with a crack, landing on the ground as a charred heap of flesh. It was like someone dropped a bucket of ice down Allura’s spine. Whatever magic the witch used, it wasn’t natural._

_Allura was sick._

_The beast withered on the ground as the witch stalked forward, laughing to herself. “I told you not to leave, champion,” she whispered, but it was like thunder to Allura “You could have been our greatest weapon.” The motherly tone made her want to scream - shout - do anything to stop her - but the witch carried on, raising her hand to deliver a second blow._

_She turned to Allura._

_It would seem we have a visitor," she said, glancing at the beast. "A friend of yours? Perhaps I’ll show her what happens when you make friends with a monster.”_

_The blast of magic came quicker than Allura realised, hurling toward her. She saw what it did to the werewolf’s arm – something much stronger and much more muscular than her very human body. If it connected, she would be torn in two...!_

And then she woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr ](http://ccaprico.tumblr.com/)


End file.
